Heart on Fire
by RazormusPrime
Summary: Tigress thoughts after she pushes Po out of the way when Shen tries to blast him again on the boat and in the journeys following. Later Po unlocks a new threat ready to destory the world and it's unlike anything the world's ever seen Ti/Po Viper/Crane FF cover is my OC, will change once I make a better cover ;
1. Inner thoughts

**Chapter 1: Inner Thoughts**

"Po move!" Tigress yelled as she pushed the panda out of the line of Shen's cannon moments before it fired on them.

None of them had time to react before the world exploded around them at the force of the blast and the boat they were on along with several other boats that had created the barricade shot out of the harbor in less than a few seconds.

The last thing Tigress saw before pushing Po out full range of the cannon was looking up at the cannon before it had fired and her vision turned red as a burning hot pain struck her when the shot from the cannon exploded on the boat inches in front of her, sending sparks and pieces of wood flying. The next thing she knew she was in the water, laying on a piece of driftwood.

'_Coward…' _Tigress thought bitterly, realizing the peacock had fired on his own out men out of fear and defeat…but mostly of fear of Po.

Now that the barricade was no longer in existence thanks to Shen's cannon there was nothing to stop his fleet from setting out and carrying out their plans of attacking all of China.

Her head throbbed in pain and she black specks spotted her vision, there was so many things that were going through her mind she couldn't think clearly, her anger at Shen making her head throb even more.

After the pain subsided a bit she gazed across the bleak sight before her. Tigress could see that Shen's ships had gotten past the harbor and from what she could see, every one of her allies and friends were scattered throughout the water and wreckage.

Crane, Croc and Master Storming Ox were all laying weakly on a large piece of wreckage…Shifu was on a piece of driftwood floating among Shen's fleet and the others were scattered around the wreckage, most seeming to be in a similar, weakened state as herself as a result of the blast.

In their eyes she could see that they all knew it was possibly over…All hope was lost…there was nothing anyone could do…no one…but…

Suddenly a jolt a pain ran through Tigress' body, and she felt her throat tightened with grief and anxiety…

'_Po…'_

She thought even though the situation was bleak her deep in heart she somehow knew Po knew some way to bring back hope…

Memories of the panda flashing across her closed eyelids, her last memory of him, being when she pushed him out of the way of the cannon, she hadn't seen where he had landed but figured he had landed close by considering he was next to her during the explosion.

Her heart panged with guilt as she began to think about Po again, realizing how much she has failed him. She remembered when she had failed the first time in saving him, only being inches away from him when he had been shot by the cannon in the factory nearly at full force, screaming as he flew past her crashing through the factory wall. In a way she was glad she was able to protect him this time from the blast of the cannon.

Though for a brief moment Tigress began to wonder why she cared so much about Po, that she had risked her own life to save him.

Perhaps it was because in all this time she had really began to warm up to him.

Which in a way was odd because when they had met she had resented him for shattering her dreams of being Dragon Warrior and hating him with all her heart. And now, not too long afterwards, they had become closest of friends and she had even got the courage to open up to him about her past at times in a way she could never do with the others…and all that hatred in her heart that she had once felt was no longer there but replaced with…something else…

Suddenly a quiet splash and a slight shift on the driftwood followed by and paw slipping into her own pulled Tigress out of her thoughts as she weakly gazed up and let out a very quiet sigh of relief.

It was Po.

He was alright and seemed to be in a better condition than herself but still seemed a little wiped out by the blast.

She was glad she had pushed him out of the way, she wasn't sure if he had been blasted or if he…or rather either of them would even survive another blow like that again…

Looking up at his concerned green eyes she looked him in the eyes with her own ember eyes, panting weakly as she gently tighten her grip on his paw before laying her head down next to their intertwined paws, trying to regain her strength.

Tigress knew what Po had always thought of her as hardcore and not able to feel anything but she wasn't…In reality she understood Po completely, probably more than he even realizes. She understood what is was like to not know for years who you really were along with being an orphan and being adopted. So compared to the others they were the only ones who could truly understand one another. Tigress was relived, almost glad, that Po did not parish when he had first been hit with the blast…

When she thought he was gone it was like life just couldn't go on anymore that she had lost something very precious…huh maybe that's why his name was Po…meaning precious Tigress thought.

Suddenly Tigress felt Po's paw slipped away from hers as he gently pushed the driftwood she was laying on away from his. He let go of his own and with a pain filled groan, he achingly began to swim towards an over turned boat in the middle of the wreckage.

Tigress weakly raised her arm out towards him, not wanting him to leave.

'_Don't leave me…' _she thought weakly _'I…can't lose you again…' _she thought weakly but somehow she knew that Po wouldn't leave her this time. So she watched as Po got up onto the boat to make his final stand against Shen's fleet.

A thousand to one…

She rose her head higher to look up at Po, noticing he was performing a familiar Kung Fu move, just as Shen ordered for his men to fire on Po.

She wasn't sure what Po was up to but she noticed a fierce determination in his green eyes that seemed to rise hope within her, giving her a new strength as she watched as the flaming metal sphere shoot towards him and something…extraordinary happened.

To everyone's shock and surprise Po had caught the flaming sphere of metal with his bare hands and had deflected it. Sending it into the water just behind him before noticing his paw was on fire and began to freak out until he stuffed his fist into his mouth, extinguishing the flame.

In the back of her mind Tigress wondered why Po didn't just stick his paw into the water to extinguish the flames since he was surrounded by water but that wasn't important at the moment.

What was important was that the machine could be stopped.

Hope for victory now seemed possible, arousing a new strength with in her, extinguishing her all the weakness in her body.

Tigress quickly pushed the driftwood away and began to swim for the shore as well as her friends as Po continued to deflect and evade several shot fired at him.

Suddenly a shot blasted into one of the ships, causing Shen to panic while the citizens of the city began to cheer at the sight of victory.

Seeing he was able to blast the ships Po began to send several shots back into the ship until Shen ordered out one last shot. Only this shot seemed stronger than the rest as Po caught it, it shot him towards the edge of the overturned ship, having to spin to make sure he didn't fall off, causing the water around him to spiral around him before he balanced himself once again.

Tigress and the others watched as Po held the powerful metal sphere of fire, the force causing it to spin, rapidly giving the light of it create the symbol of Yin and Yang before throwing it straight towards Shen's ship, yelling out his infamous motto "Skadoosh" for effect moments before the metal sphere shot straight into Shen's cannon causing it to explode, setting the boat ablaze and sinking it in the semi-shallow water.

Tigress and the others watched as Po confronted Shen on his ship, seeming to be talking to him before Shen quickly lashed out at him. She and the others watched as Po and Shen began to fight, not interfering because it was Po's fight.

Tigress noticed as Shen tried so desperately to swipe at Po, he was unknowingly cutting several ropes holding up the remains if the destroyed cannon.

'_It's not going to hold' _Tigress thought as she saw Shen cut more ropes, the cannon making a few creaks before Shen managed to swipe Po's cheek but luckily he seemed unfazed by the attack After staggering back a few inches, Po jumped behind Shen, who unknowingly jumped into range of the cannon.

Moments later a loud crack from above drew everyone's attention towards the cannon, during the struggle Shen had sliced multiple ropes that was holding up what remained of the cannon and began to fall, with Shen directly underneath and Po, only a few feet away who quickly noticed it was beginning to fall.

They all watched as Shen looked up, not compelled to move away, closed his eyes and crushed to his death by his own creation as Po jumped off the boat as the cannon crashed onto the boat, exploding.

It was finally over…they had won.

From the explosion Po was launched into the air and landed close to the dock where Tigress and the others stood. She smiled and knelt down, putting her paw out to help him out of the water.

"That was pretty hardcore" commented Tigress smirking slightly after she helped him out the water.

Po smiled for a moment before he grabbed Tigress into his arms embracing her tightly in a bear hug, much like how she hugged him back at the jail only he was holding her a few inches off the ground.

Tigress made a little noise, clearing her throat when Po hugged her, her expression was a mix of astonished and "Caught off guard".

Even the others shared the same shocked/surprised expression as before, Tigress could even hear Crane's lower beak drop with a slight creak again.

At seeing the others reactions Po quickly put Tigress down and let her go, stepping a few inches away from her chuckling nervously.

Although Po had already let go, Tigress still had her astonished expression on her face, and her eyes were still widen as she stared straight ahead, briefly glancing at Po as the others came. She was still like that even when the others of the five all hugged Po in a group hug, knocking him off his feet which only made him smile and laugh.

A quiet chuckle below her finally brought to her to her senses as she looked down towards her adopted father, with a confused expression. Shifu simply smiled up at her before turning to congratulate Po for defeated Shen.

"I see you have finally found inner peace" The red panda noted with pride in his voice "And at such a young age…" looking up in another direction, his pride turning to a bit of jealous, considering it took him about fifty years to find inner peace and it only took Po less than thirty or so.

Po smiled a smile filled with pride and joy before he quickly grabbed the red panda for a bear hug along with the others of the five in a group hug.

It wasn't until a few moments later that Po realized he wasn't holding Shifu anymore and turned around to see that the red panda was standing on a pole in the water right behind him and the five, smiling as they all gazed up to see the fireworks from the destroyed ship shoot up into the air in a spectacular light show.

The fireworks seemed to get Tigress out of her trace as she looked up and smiled, seeing one of the fireworks explode into a Yin and Yang symbol before placing a paw on Po's shoulder. Po turned his head to see her and they both smiled at one another before looking back up at the fireworks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright! Chapter one is complete! This is my first Kung Fu Panda fanfic so tell me what you think so please review and fav if you like it! ^_^ So! Just to give you a heads up, Chapter 2 will be about Po showing the guys his home village. The Soothsayer explains to Shifu how Po and Shen's past are related and what Shen had done to his people and blah blah blah.

Anywhoo! So yeah. Meanwhile Po is also explaining to the others so the second chapter will be back and forth with Soothsayer and Po explaining what happened :3. Btw thanks for the reviews! You guys are awesome! I'll try to see when I can post the next chapter so be patience ;3


	2. Revelations

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

Tigress stood alone on the roof of the little hut of their boat, gazing back at Gongmen City as they began to make some distance from it. After the final battle she and the rest of Five, along with Shifu had tried to ask Po what had happened to him when they thought he was dead and how he managed to find inner peace.

Both, Tigress figured, had to be connected as the boat drifted smoothly along the current of the small river.

When they had asked Po what had happened, for one reason or another he found it a little difficult to explain what had occurred to him in detail. So he had decide he wanted to show them as well as take the Soothsayer to help explain what had happened.

Neither Po or the Soothsayer had explained to anyone where they were taking them, which in a way frustrated Tigress a bit as she gazed back towards the panda, who was on the deck along with the others minus Shifu and The Soothsayer who were speaking in the hut.

Tigress sighed softly as she jumped off of the roof and gazed across the deck at the unusually quiet panda, who stood by the edge of the boat, appearing to be looking down at the clear water. Come to think of it Po hadn't spoken much since they left the city, Tigress noticed. She suddenly found herself walking towards him.

He didn't seem to notice her when she stopped right beside him as she stood next to him in silence. Tigress suddenly realized Po wasn't staring down at the water, but at something he was holding in his paw.

"What you got there, Po?" Tigress asked, curiously cocking her head, trying to see what he was holding. Po jumped up, startled as if he had just gotten out of a trance and had finally seemed to notice her presence.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were standing there, Tigress" Po said a little nervously, especially when he said her name. Tigress smiled softly before giving him an understanding nod.

"What's that?" Tigress tried again, her voice held a trace of curiosity as she pointed to a little white and black lump in his paw.

"Huh what? Oh, it's nothing!" Po answered quickly hiding it behind his back, seeming to be a little embarrassed.

"Come on, let me see it." Tigress asked, a little amused as she held out her paw. After a moment Po finally gave in and handed her what he had been looking at. Tigress let out a small chuckle as she gazed down at a mini panda plush toy, which only seemed to make Po even more embarrassed.

"Uh…I-I… it was mine when I was a cub." Po stuttered nervously.

"Hmmmm I don't remember seeing this in the stuff Mr. Ping packed for you."

"Well, that sorta because that was mine before my dad adopted me…" Po admitted, seeming to look like his admitted something very important. Tigress looked at Po confused for a moment as she held the little panda toy in her paws. She was about to ask what Po meant by that when someone spoke from behind her.

"We are here" The Soothsayer said, pointing her staff towards the shore as a small ruined village came into view. Everyone turned towards the shore and gazed across the scene before them as the boat came to a stop by a small dock.

"Great! Fantastic! Where exactly is here?" asked Mantis as he hopped onto Po's shoulder

"Home" Po answered simply "Well at least it use to be, anyway"

"So, you lived here when you were a cub?" Viper asked once everyone had gotten off the boat and started to walked, or slither in her case, towards the village.

"Hmmm, Po as a cub? Lets picture that." suggested Mantis, waving his arm thingies in the air before he, Crane, Viper and Monkey got huddled up together.

Tigress watched in amusement as her companions stared at nothing while trying to picture Po as a cub in the village before it was destroyed.

"Awwwwwwwww!" The foursome said after a few seconds of silent. Tigress chuckled along with the others at their expressions, before trying to picture Po as a cub herself. She found herself picturing a rather adorable, precious little black and white fuzz ball with big green eyes, making her smile widen.

"Yes I was cute" chuckled Po as he smiled at the four before turning away, walking into the village. "Come on, I want to show you guys where I use to live."

As everyone began to follow, Tigress stayed behind for a moment as she gazed around the remains of the little village. She looked down at the little panda toy in her paw, realizing she hadn't given it back to Po and quickly went after him and the others. Once she had caught up to Po, Tigress silently slipped the toy into his paw, their paws brushing briefly. The light touch caused Po to jump slightly in surprise before he looked down towards her, seeing it was just her.

Tigress gazed up at him softly, seeming to make him relax a little. He than briefly looked down at his toy before his green eyes shifted back up to her and smiled kindly at her.

Tigress smiled gently back at him before he, along with the others stopped in front of a small white hut.

"When Po had fallen into the river shortly after his encounter with Shen in the factory I had found him drifting in the water. After that I tended to his wounds and simply waited for him to waken." explained the Soothsayer, as everyone turned towards her.

"Not to mention that you forced me to drink that medicine tea thing…" Po muttered shuddering softly, causing a few of them to chuckle softly at the disgusted face he was making.

"Why were you here in the village?" Tigress asked a little absentmindedly, directing the question to The Soothsayer.

"Tigress, she's a Soothsayer. She probably would have known Po would end up here when he got blasted." explained Mantis as if it were a common fact.

"He's got a point" added Crane.

Tigress simply raised her eyebrow at the two and gave them a "Not impressed" look for their answer. The Soothsayer chuckled softly and looked to Po and gave him a "I like this one" kind of look.

Tigress simply shook her head and turned towards The Soothsayer again. "More to the point,"

"What happened here?" Tigress asked, as she gazed back towards the ruined village than shifted her gaze to Po, who gazed back at her, a seeming little mesmerized as they held eye contact.

"Thirty years ago, Shen's mother and father had ask me to use my sight to see the future of their troubled son…I had foretold that Shen would defeated by a warrior of Black and White." The Soothsayer started as she motioned her cane towards Po.

The five quickly turned towards Po then towards the remains of the village before turning back to The Soothsayer. Although, Tigress remained to hold her gaze on Po, locking eyes with him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

'_He's probably wondering when's lunch time…' _Thought Tigress since she knew Po already knew the whole story by now, before turning her attention back to The Soothsayer.

"Shen soon learned of this and desperately wanted his fortune to change, but only managed to seal it." explained The Soothsayer.

"He attacked the village and tried to wipe out all the pandas" Crane realized.

"He met his fate on the path he took to avoid it." Shifu said, nodding "Just as I had when Master Oogway had told me of his vision of Tai Lung's return" confirmed Shifu.

"Shen's even more of a coward than I thought…Not only firing on the innocent but trying to wipe out an entire species…" Tigress muttered softly, looking towards the small white wooden hut.

"It was fear of defeat that had compelled Shen to such terrible and drastic measures." added The Soothsayer

"Wait, if Shen had attacked this village, how did Po survive and end up in The Valley of Peace?" asked Monkey, a little confused.

"Po was just an infant when the attack occurred, but I believe he still remembers what had happened to him" replied the Soothsayer, looking towards Po to finish.

"So what happened Po?" Mantis asked, as he jumped into his shoulder.

"What happened? Well let me see. I was sitting down in front of the house with this" Po started, raising up his panda plush toy as he began the story. "When the attack started, I didn't know what was going on. I remember seeing Shen when he ordered out his wolves to attack."

"What's why you hesitated to finish him back in the tower. You recognized him" said Viper who was replied by a nod from Po.

"Yeah after that my mom took me and ran to the forest to get me to safety, while my dad fended off some of Shen's wolves." Po explained, as images of that night flashed in his mind.

"Lets see, after that I remember by mom running through the forest with me for a long time, trying to get away from them. Eventually she got to the edge of some village and there were some crates of vegetables there. So she left me inside a radish crate while she lured Shen and the wolves away from me."

'_She knew it was the only way to keep you safe was to leave you and use herself to keep Shen away from you…What she did was really brave…' _Tigress thought, admiring Po's mother for her actions to keep him safe.

"So after that, the radish crate I was in was delivered to my dad's shop and everything that happened I just thought was a bad dream" finished Po as he looked to his friends.

"But they were your memories" said Shifu.

"Yeah, that's how I managed to find inner peace I guess" Po replied.

"He stopped resisting the memories and let it all come back to him. No matter how painful it was he could finally understand what had happened. His story may have not have had such a happy beginning but what mattered his who he his now. That is what allowed him to find inner peace." explained The Soothsayer.

"Hmmmm…" Tigress muttered softly as she looked back up towards Po's home and silently walked up the steps and gazed around the small room.

The others looked up at her for a moment, wondering what was on her mind.

"The story…It makes sense with how you and Shen were acting when we were in the tower…When Shen had mention Po had a lifetime to plot his revenge, he meant with all this." Tigress gestured, towards the ruins.

"But like the Soothsayer said, you didn't know" said Viper.

"Yeah I guess I didn't…" Po replied before seeming to be lost in thought.

"You have something in mind, Po?" asked Shifu as he looked up at the black and white panda.

"Huh? Yeah, sort of. Well, if Shen hadn't done all of this, none of this would have ever happened." Po explained.

"Po, there wasn't anything anyone could have done. Even The Soothsayer was not able to predict Shen was going to destroy your village and people." Tigress said as she took a step towards him, placing a paw on his shoulder, assuming he was talking about the life that Shen had destroyed.

"Huh? What? Oh I wasn't talking about that. I mean sure, he did all that and took away my parents but what I meant was all _this_ would have never happened." Po explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Viper.

"You know, you guys. Me getting to my dad, him adopting him, growing in the Valley, me loving Kung Fu, becoming dragon warrior, even just standing here with you guys. What I'm trying to say is that most of this stuff wouldn't have happened if Shen didn't ruin my life all those years ago." Po clarified.

"Oooooooh" commented Mantis when it finally made sense.

"Well that's a better way of seeing it" added Crane.

"You are not concerned with what may have been, but what had occurred because of what had happened." interpreted Shifu who was oddly starting to sound like Oogway.

Po nodded in response before looking up at The Five, than to Tigress who stood silently in his childhood home. Tigress gazed back at him for a moment before turning to Shifu, wondering about his words.

'_Hmm…Shifu isn't getting _that _old is he?' Tigress thought, wondering when Shifu started sounding like Oogway. Pushing that thought aside, Tigress gazed around the village once more. _

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Soothsayer, do you know if there were any other pandas that escaped Shen and his wolves all those years ago?" Tigress asked, causing Po to quickly look up at her like the thought never occurred to him.

"Yeah, Po couldn't have been the only one who got away." added Crane.

The Soothsayer stroked her beard thoughtfully. Seeming to consider the question herself for a moment, before finally answering.

"I believe that, that is a question you should find the answer for yourselves."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright! Chapter 2 is complete! Sorry for taking so long, didn't have internet access ^^; Hmmmm I should really get to work with all my fanfics, it'll be easier since we're finally out of school ^_^. Anywhoo! Working on chapter 3 and possible 4. Tigress shall be thinking about Soothsayer's words, not just what she just said in this chapter but also in the coming chapters. Alright! I'll be introducing an OC in the upcoming chapters (she's a friend of Tigress) and we'll see how that goes. :D Hope you like it and please review and fav if you like the story so far :D


	3. Incomplete

"What now?" Tigress muttered quietly to herself. She walked silently through the ruins of the panda village, The Soothsayer's words still fresh in her mind. She wasn't sure what to make of the wise goat's words but after hearing them she had the overwhelming feeling to be alone.

To her luck she got just that, she thought as she made her way to the water's edge. Sighing softly, Tigress gazed down at the water below her, feeling a little tired and drained for some reason.

The water below rippled slightly as tiny fish swam through the beneath the water's surface, fleeing as they sensed her presence. A drop of water that had dripped from somewhere above settled the water, revealing her reflection.

"Huh…?" Tigress muttered softly at the sight of the drop as she gazed up at the sky surprised to see it was sunny with only a few clouds here and there.

She gazed around her to see where had the droplet had fallen from but couldn't seem to find the source. Noticing she wasn't around any trees for it to have fallen from.

After failing at finding the source of the drop Tigress gazed back down at the water only to blink in surprise. Gazing down at her reflection Tigress could see that the rim of her eyes were a slight red, watery at the edges. A small drop slipped onto one of her whiskers, falling silently into the water below, rippling her reflection again in a ring before settling one again.

Was she crying? She thought, realizing she hadn't even noticed until just then as she brought a paw up to brush away the tears.

'_Why am I crying?' _She thought suddenly as she glanced down at her reflection once again, noticing how tired and drained she looked.

"You are upset because you fear my words will cause the panda to leave, leaving you to be alone once again." a voice behind her said softly.

The voice behind her startled her for a moment until she recognized it as The Soothsayer. Tigress sighed softly as she turned towards the aged goat who stood behind her.

"What?" Tigress asked though her voice held traces of confusion and a bit of surprise.

The Soothsayer didn't answer at first as she walked towards her, stopping just beside her. She looked up at her as if intrigued, but didn't say anything.

After a few moments of silence Tigress glared down at the elderly goat, giving her a _'Can't you see I want to be alone? What do you want from me?'_ look.

"What are you talking about?" Tigress asked again, with a slight bitterness, but the wise goat could tell there was some denial in her voice.

"I can see through that mask of yours you use to hid yourself from the world. I can tell of your fear in losing the only one able to break though that mask." explained The Soothsayer as she stroke her beard, gazing out at the water.

Tigress remained silent, unable to think of a response as The Soothsayer continued.

"You fear of losing the panda, just as you did when he was shot in the river" The Soothsayer added, looking up at Tigress with wise golden eyes.

Ouch, that hurt a little bit. The fear and loss Tigress had felt when she thought Po was gone, caused her throat to tighten slightly. No, he's not gone. She reminded herself as her ears pricked slightly, as she heard the panda's laughter coming from somewhere in the village.

"You told him there was a possibility of his people surviving…" Tigress finally said, once she knew she was able to speak again.

"I did no such thing but tell him it should be something that all of you should find out for yourselves." commented The Soothsayer.

"That's practically telling him that his people are alive and to leave again on some wild search with only the slight possibility anyone had even escaped…Sending him away just right after-" Tigress started before being cut off by the wise goat.

"Right after you had gotten him back from the dead?" The Soothsayer replied, finishing her sentence, surprising Tigress that she knew what she was going to say.

"I do not decide what path he will take on this matter. If he wants to take the path you wish him not to take, it is up to you to tell him of that instead of hiding it away behind your mask." Soothsayer said, surprising Tigress.

"Oh yes, that worked out perfectly when I practically begged him to stay behind back at the jail…" Tigress muttered bitterly, thinking about that time in the jail when she had hugged him for the first time.

The Soothsayer only chuckled softly as she gazed up at Tigress. "Perhaps your want for him to stay was not as strong as his will to know the truth of his past."

"I couldn't just sit back and do nothing and allow him get himself killed just for answers…I wanted him to stay behind to protect him but he still somehow got the nerve to go to the factory…" replied Tigress.

"How you had spoken those words to him may have not been able to convince him compared to what you truly meant to say and what you really feel inside" The Soothsayer said motioning her cane to Tigress' heart.

Tigress looked down at The Soothsayer for a moment, narrowing her eyes a bit but no threateningly as she gave her a 'What are you saying?' look.

The wise goat smiled gently up at Tigress. "The two of you share a bond stronger than any I have ever seen." she replied which startled Tigress a bit and before she could confirm or deny it, The Soothsayer continued.

"Both of you are different in almost every way, but someway or another the two of you find balance and peace within one another." The Soothsayer explained.

"That makes the two of you have an inseparable bond, like that of Yin and Yang." The Soothsayer said, catching Tigress off guard as her cheeks burned a bright red.

Tigress wasn't sure why she was blushing, she just did. She was especially grateful that her fur was a bright orange, hiding most of her blush.

"Yang is not complete without Yin," The Soothsayer added, before Tigress finally found her voice.

"Even so, what are the chances that he'll actually listen to me and stay?" Tigress asked her voice sounded tired and defeated as the blush on her face began to fade away.

"Perhaps _that_ is a question you should find the answer for yourself." The Soothsayer replied, retelling the last words she had just said earlier. The wise goat gazed up at Tigress who gazed down at her questionably. The Soothsayer smiled gently at her before she turned away, walking back towards the village.

Tigress was alone again and now she wasn't sure if she wanted that anymore as the ache of loneliness crept into her heart. A feeling she realized she hadn't felt since she was at the Bao Gu Orphanage…

* * *

><p><strong>Gongmen City<strong>

'_Maybe I should try to talk to him…' _Tigress thought as she walked through the festive streets of Gongmen city. The party the whole city was celebrating in honor of their hero "The Dragon Warrior" was still going on when they had returned from the ruined panda village.

There were fireworks, games, food, dancing, everything that would be in a party celebrating the fact that 'We didn't die! China is saved!'.

Tigress gazed around the festive streets, wondering where the panda had wandered off too. She soon got her answer when she noticed him at a vegetable market, buying two boxes of radishes.

"Hey Po" Tigress greeted as she walked up to the panda. Po looked up to who had called him, realizing it was her he gave her a warm smile.

"Hey Tigress, some party right?" Po commented as he picked up the two boxes of radishes.

"Yeah. Let me help." Tigress smiled before offering to help.

"No, it's alright I got this." Po replied.

"No, it's fine." Tigress said, smiling slightly as she picked up one of the boxes. After realizing he wouldn't win this discussion Po gave her a defeated smile before the two began to walk towards the docks.

"What are these for?" she asked curious, trying to start a conversation. While at the same time she was thinking about what she really wanted to talk about with him.

"Huh?" Po asked his face turning a slight pink in embarrassment. "Oh you see, I was gonna bring them back to my dad. Cause you know, he found me in a radish crate when I was a cub and he's probably really worried about me by now, you know." Po explained, seeming to be a little embarrassed.

"I think that's rather sweet of you, Po." Tigress replied, smiling softly at her friend as they stopped in front of the boat.

"Heh heh, really? Hey the hardcore has a soft spot." chuckled Po, bumping her shoulder as he stepped onto the boat to put the radishes in the hut.

Tigress simply smiled weakly as she followed him to put away the crates of radishes.

_'…I should probably ask him when we get back to the Palace…' _Tigress thought as she placed down her crate of radishes and walked out of the hut and off the boat.

"Alright with that done, now we can party!" Po yelled out excitedly.

"You go on, Po." Tigress replied, smiling softly at the panda's enthusiasm as she started to walk off.

"Hey, wait! What about you?" Po asked as he quickly caught up to her, wondering where she was going. Tigress gazed at his green eyes for a moment, thinking for a reply so she could leave.

"Parties…Aren't really my thing." Tigress replied honestly.

"What are you talking about Tigress? You had fun at the Winter Festival." countered Po as he thought back to the nice memory of Tigress dancing at the winter festival. Tigress shrugged, smiling weakly as she tried to leave again but was again stopped by the persistent panda.

"Come on. I'm not the only one they're celebrating for here! I couldn't have defeat Shen without you!" Po said, before his face turned a bright pink, realizing what he just said.

"Of course I mean you and the guys!" Po added quickly, looking even more embarrassed then before.

"They're out there enjoying themselves in the party! Even Shifu seems to be enjoying himself!" Po exclaimed as he pointed in the direction of the red panda who was talking to Master Ox and Croc.

"Po…" Tigress started before being cut off by the panda in question.

"Come on Tigress, you should be enjoying it too." Po said, wanting her to enjoy this moment. After a few seconds of silence Tigress managed to smile softly at the kind hearted panda.

"Alright, have it your way." Tigress chuckled softly as she took the panda by the arm and the two began to walk towards the others of the Five. Po smiling triumphantly the whole way there.

'_He's really a sweet panda…'_ Tigress thought as she finally relaxed, letting herself enjoy the party with her friends. Thinking back to how she and Po may be almost complete opposites but they are the closest of companions.

'_Like Yin and Yang…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh my god! I'm sorry it took so long to upload this! ^^; Sorry . Insparation didn't hit me until I watched the movie again with my cousins (YES I WATCHED THE MOVIE AGAIN! XD It never gets old hahaha XD) Anywhoo!

The idea of Yin and Yang with Po and Tigress is an idea I found out after reading a few fanfics here on Fanfiction. I thought it be a great idea to add to the story so here ya go. :3 I found the idea first with Rockdiva's story Yin and Yang and FFCrazy15's Eye of the Dragon. That made me realize it's a comment idea for fanfics so I couldn't wait to post the chapter anymore so here ya guys go! XD (I seriously needed to post it cuz I'm probably gonna be in a Transformers mood after tonight cuz of DOTM XD)

Please comment and review if you like the story so far! Chapter 4's on the way (I hope) ) I think Chapter 5 is where I'll introduce my OC XD


	4. Figurines and Amends

**Disclaimer: **The idea of the figurine Tigress makes for Po belongs to Classic Cowboy (Forgot to write that, sorry ^^; ) KFP belongs to Dreamworks ;)

* * *

><p>"Ah home sweet home! It's been so long!" exclaimed Mantis as soon as he and the Five had gotten up to the Jade palace. They all had recently returned to The Valley of Peace after a long journey back from Gongmen City and they were all relieved to be back home.<p>

"It's feels good to be back" Tigress added, glad they were back home.

"Yeah…Hmmm…I'm hungry." said Mantis, almost randomly when in fact it was lunch time.

"Yeah me too. Too bad Po went back home to see his dad, he could've made lunch." added Crane.

Tigress remembered Po saying goodbye to them after he had dropped his things off in his room. He had told them he was going to go see his dad before leaving to the Noodle Shop with the two radishes crates he bought back in Gongmen City. Tigress still thought that that was rather sweet of Po, considering that Mr. Ping had found Po in a radish crate and he'd be really worried about him. Tigress figured that their reunion would most defiantly be heart-warming she thought before being drawn out of her thoughts by Mantis voice.

"Yeah, oh well!" Mantis exclaimed before hopping onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Hey you guys wanna go to the kitchen to get something to eat?" asked Monkey looking up at them.

"Yeah, sure" replied Crane, flapping his wings slightly. Viper nodded next to him.

"Sure. Race ya to the kitchen!" yelled Mantis before jumping off of Monkey's shoulder, dashing towards the kitchen.

"Don't take my almond cookies!" yelled Monkey as he, Crane and Viper started heading towards the kitchen.

"Don't worry! I won't take your cookies you hid on the TOP SHELF!" Mantis yelled back laughing maniacally.

"Hey!" yelled Monkey back at Mantis before taking off after him, realizing he knew where he hid his almond cookies and would most defiantly take them.

Tigress smiled at her two companions while Viper and Crane laughed before heading to the kitchen at their own pace.

"Hey Tigress, where are you going? Aren't you coming?" Viper asked, noticing the tiger was not following.

"I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go for a walk" replied Tigress.

"Oh alright, catch you later then?" asked Viper, looking up at her friend hopefully.

Tigress simply gave her a reassuring nod, smiling down at one of her only female friends. Viper smiled

back before following the others to the kitchen. Tigress stood there silently, for a moment before sighing softly and began to walk off.

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>**eace tree of heavenly wisdom**

'_What happens now?' _Tigress thought, thinking back to The Soothsayer's words as she sat before the Peace Tree of heavenly wisdom, gazing out at the majestic sight.

'_Will Po even listen to me if I ask him to stay?' _Tigress thought as a cold icy feeling crept into her heart. Tigress stopped her train of thought on Po for a moment, her thoughts drifting to something else entirely.

What was this feeling? She thought, before recognizing the sensation cast a shadow over her. It was the same feeling she had felt when she been so desperately trying to get to Po in the factory.

Fear…

As much as Tigress wanted to deny it or push that thought out of mind she knew The Soothsayer had been right. She was afraid…so afraid in losing Po again…

'_Stop…' _Tigress thought as she closed her eyes, feeling her throat tighten making it hard for her to breathe. She needed to stop this nonsense…she needed to stop thinking about this…No, what she needed was to talk to Po…The source of her problems in her life since the day she'd met him.

Tigress had wanted to talk to Po about this when they had gotten back to the palace but that plan was put on hold when Po had left to go see his dad.

'_Stupid panda…' _Tigress thought bitterly as her mind drifted back to the day he had been chosen as dragon warrior. It had seemed as if Oogway was finally going to pick her to be dragon warrior after all those years of training.

Then it just had to all be swept away when the panda had fallen out of the sky, conveniently right in front of her where Oogway had been pointing.

Tigress sighed softly. What happened, happened…nothing could change that now. She thought as she her mind went through that day over and over in her mind and the days followed.

She had hated Po for taking what she thought was hers and had repaid him with hatred and cruelty. Of which she now regrets and feels guilty for not giving him a chance...

Tigress sighed again, gazing up at the clear blue sky thoughtfully.

Po had practically ruined her life the moment they met and now he was her closest friend among all her comrades...closest as anyone has ever been…

Tigress wasn't sure exactly when she had turned all that hate into friendship. Perhaps it was when she had finally accepted him and opened up a little bit.

Perhaps…Tigress sighed softly once again as she stood up, she had come up here to meditate and all she's done is think about _him_.

Knowing she wouldn't accomplish such Tigress began to walk down to the Jade palace. At doing so she turned to gaze down at the semi visible village below before heading to the barracks.

As she made her way up to the barracks she could faintly hear her companions, minus Po, training in the training room.

She stopped in her tracks, considering to go join them but quickly thought against it. The others could notice her acting strange if she got lost in thought while training…She didn't want them to get involve with her problems.

She decided as she continued to walk up to the barracks and went straight to her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Barracks<strong>

'_It feels like it's been so long…it's only been a few days…'_ Tigress thought absentmindedly as it struck her just how long it had been since she had last been here before she momentarily slipped into her room.

After closing the door behind her Tigress decided to change her clothes into something more loose and comfortable, simply exchanging her vest for a shirt that looked like a robe with looser elbow length sleeves. **(A/N: same thing she was wearing in Po's dream in the first movie. She's also wearing it in the ending credits of the first movie when she pounces/plays with the Po punching bag like it's a ball of yarn X3)**

Once that was done Tigress began to walk towards the door when she noticed that the door to Po's room was slightly ajar.

'_Is Po back?'_ Tigress thought hopefully as she walked up to his room, listening carefully for the panda.

After a moment of silence her sensitive ears didn't pick up anything that indicated anyone was in the room. Still she was curious as she gently placed her paw of the door and pushed it open.

Just as she thought, the room was empty showing no signs that the panda was even there, other than his travel pack that he had left behind in a hurry before he headed back down to see his father. Tigress sighed softly as she began to close the door when a speck of orange and red got her attention.

It was her little action figure, laying on the floor beside a few things other things that had been scattered around the pack.

'_He's so sloppy…'_ Tigress thought as she reentered the room and knelt down beside the pack and started to put stuff away for the disorganized panda.

She decided it be good to help him out for once, thought Tigress. He did save them all, along with all of China…again. This was the least she could do for him she told herself as she picked up Po's Tigress action figure.

She stared at it thoughtfully, admiring the craftsmanship on the Mantis sized action figure before lining it up with the rest of the action figured beside Po's bed spread. Once she was done helping unpack his things Tigress silently stood up and started to walk towards the door before stopping halfway there.

She gazed back at the miniature Tigress who stood in a Kung Fu pose along side the others of the Furious Five. A complete set…yet something was missing…

What could be missing if the five of them were already there? Tigress thought to herself but she knew she already knew the answer to that.

Leaving it at that Tigress left the room, silently closing the door behind her before making her way out of the Barracks.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard<strong>

'_Maybe I should go talk to him now?' _

Tigress thought as she walked past the courtyard towards the Gates of the palace. Stopping just in front of the gates as she placed a paw on the large red doors, hesitating for a moment.

She needed to talk to him now or she'd lose it if she continued to let herself think about him any longer. That or she needed something to distract herself and since meditating or training didn't seem to appeal to her at the moment, considering she'll just get lost in thought easily.

After a moment Tigress sighed in defeat, opening the gates as she made her way down the Palace steps down to the familiar noodle shop.

* * *

><p><strong>Noodle Shop<strong>

"It's Master Tigress!" an ecstatic customer yelled out at the sight of the master tiger entering the Noodle Shop. He was soon followed by several other customers who stared at her in awe of her awesomeness.

Tigress managed to smile as she made her way to the shop's counter, in search of her black and white friend.

"Master Tigress!" the old goose behind the counter greeted her warmly though at the same time his voice sounded surprised to see her there. "Would you like something?"

"No thank you. I was actually looking for Po…" Tigress explained as she gazed past Mr. Ping into the kitchen, then towards the stairs, curious if he was home.

"Is he here?" Tigress asked calmly seeing he was nowhere in the small kitchen.

"My Po? Oh no, you just missed him!" Mr. Ping replied. "He said something about heading up to train with Master Shifu." the aged goose replied.

"Oh, I see." Tigress said, her voice held a slight trace of disappointment though she hoped Mr. Ping wouldn't notice.

"Yes, my Po is very fond of all this Kung Fu stuff! Even sat himself down on a chair strapped with fireworks just to see who would be the dragon warrior in the tournament!" Mr. Ping laughed, remembering the day as if it were just yesterday.

'Firework chair?' Tigress thought before she put two and two together.

"Wait, so the day Po became dragon warrior and fell out of the sky was just an accident? Just because he was that desperate to see who Oogway would pick as the dragon warrior?" Tigress asked, almost it disbelief. She was definably never gonna let the panda live this down.

"I wouldn't say it was an accident, but that's about right." the aged goose said, smiling warmly. The way he had answered her question reminded Tigress of Oogway's old words, 'There are no accidents'.

'_Desperate panda…'_ Tigress thought at hearing how Po had fallen from the sky that day.

"Hahaha ah yes, so I believe Po falling from the sky was just meant to be." the old goose finished as he began to wash a few dishes. "And now he's saved china twice, he makes me so proud! Not that I don't about him from time to time as you've seen." Mr. Ping added, chuckling a little nervously.

"I can relate…" Tigress replied, though it seemed like one other thing was on her mind. She wondered whether or not she should ask.

Lucky for her, Mr. Ping seemed to notice this and gazed up at her for a moment.

"Is there something else you wish to ask?" he asked.

Tigress considered this for a moment before finally giving in.

"Those action figures of Po's…the ones of me and the Furious Five. How did he come across them?" Tigress asked, thinking back to the incomplete collection.

"Those? Well my Po made them himself of course!" the old goose exclaimed proudly. "When he first learned of the five of you he had been so amazed by your skills and awesomeness that he just had to carve those figurines!"

"Po actually made them himself?" Tigress asked, clearly not expecting to hear that from the goose.

"Of course, his one dream growing up in the shop was to be a Kung Fu warrior just like you and the rest of the Furious Five. Much to my dismay, since I wanted him to take over the shop, but I respected his decision after he became dragon warrior." Mr. Ping explained as he began to cut some vegetables.

Tigress nodded, pondering on his words before her mind wandered back to the action figures and the incomplete set when an idea sparked in her mind.

"If I may, would it be alright if I take a piece of the wood from the tree?" Tigress asked hopefully as she gazed down at Mr. Ping.

"Oh, of course!" Mr. Ping answered as her opened the door to the kitchen, motioning her to enter. "This way." he said as he lead her to the back door of the shop where the tree grew. Once he had lead her to the back, Mr. Ping soon hurried back into the restaurant to get on with the day's lunch rush.

Tigress gazed up at the tree, thoughtfully for a moment, deciding where she should cut the she needed. After finding a suitable piece of wood Tigress stood a step back before in one fell swooped she had cut away the one piece that she needed.

As Tigress made her way back and out through the kitchen Mr. Ping stopped what he was doing to say goodbye to the master.

"Please come again whenever you like, Master Tigress!" Mr. Ping called back as Tigress stopped to turn back to the old goose.

Tigress smiled gently as she nodded, bowing respectfully to the aged goose.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping." Tigress replied before she started to head for the exit.

"Uh, Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping said as the tiger master in question stopped and turned back to see what he wanted.

"What is it, exactly that you'll be doing with that piece of wood?" he asked curiously.

"Complete the collection." Tigress answered, smiling gently before she walked out of the noodle shop and began to head up to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen (a few hours later)<strong>

"Hey, Tigress? Where were you today?" Viper asked as her friend walked into the kitchen for dinner, noticing Tigress had some orange, green, and black and white paint on her sleeves and paws.

"Yeah, I heard you weren't at training today." Po added as he cooked their dinner, taking a side look at her before noticing something different about her.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Crane.

"I had some errands I needed to attend to." Tigress replied as she took her sit at the table, smiling slightly when she noticed the expression on Po's face that read 'What the heck are you wearing?'. Considering the fact that he had never seen her in person wear her 'relaxation' cloths.

"Oooooooh, so _that's_ why you weren't here." said Mantis while he patiently waiting for his soup.

"You're lucky Master Shifu was with Po and didn't notice." added Monkey.

"Well let's make sure that none of you let Master Shifu find out, because whoever does will be my sparring partner for the whole week." Tigress warned as Po began to serve their dinner.

"Let him find out what?" Po asked, smirking as he gave Tigress her soup.

"Good, Dragon Warrior." Tigress smirked as she accepted her soup.

"Tigress is hiding something from Shifu, who'd thought?" joked Monkey after Po handed out their soup. He was quickly silenced by one death glare from Tigress before he shut up and drank his broth silently.

"Man this stuff never gets old!" Mantis said as he dug into his soup favoring every flavor. "I still wish my mouth was bigger."

Tigress smiled softly as she began to eat her soup. When the warm broth hit her stomach she had just realized how hungry she actually was. She hadn't even noticed! Must have been because she had been too preoccupied, she thought as she began to eat her noodles.

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner<strong>

"That was a great soup as always." said Crane as they finished their dinner and began to put their dishes in the sink.

"I'll never get sick of this stuff!" Mantis added as he picked up his licked cleaned bowl and put it in the sink.

"Thanks guys." Po smiled at all the complements of his cooking as he began to wash the dishes. As the furious five began to leave for the night, Tigress lingered in the doorway for a moment. "Good night, Po!" she heard the others call back as they left to their rooms.

Now it was just the two of them.

"Goodnight guys!" Po called back as he rose a soapy paw in the air as a wave goodbye, not bothering to turn around as he did the dishes. Tigress sighed softly as she turned to walk towards him, picking up a bowl and began to wash it.

"Oh, Tigress! I didn't know you were still here!" Po said, looking at her in surprise when he finally noticed her.

"I thought you could use the help." Tigress replied honestly, smiling slightly. Though Po could tell there was something in her voice, like she was holding something back.

"Oh, alright. Thanks Tigress." Po smiled at her as he began to dry a few bowls, which was replied by a soft smile from Tigress. Though while they washed the dishes Po could sense how tense Tigress seemed to be.

"Something you want to talk about?" Po finally asked as soon as they put away the last dish and began to walk out of the kitchen.

Tigress sighed softly as she turned to him, avoiding to gaze into his emerald eyes.

"Yes…Can I speak to you in private?" Tigress asked quietly.

"Uh, we're sorta alone now. Can't we talk now?" Po asked.

"I meant more private. Lets go outside." Tigress said as she walked out of the barracks, with a confused Po following close behind. They walked until they reached The peach tree of heavenly wisdom, meanwhile Tigress was lost in thought, she wondered if this was a good idea. Then again she already wanted to talk to him about it, along with the fact that she already dragged him up there.

Once they had reached the tree, Tigress gazed out at the view before them, keeping her back to Po.

"So, Tigress. What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Po asked, seeming to wonder why he was there with the tiger master.

"What are you going to do next?" Tigress sighed softly as she turned to gaze at Po's jade eyes with tired amber ones.

"Huh? You completely lost me." Po replied, looking at her confused.

"I meant, what are you going to do now that The Soothsayer had told you about the chance of your people of being alive." Tigress explained.

"Oh, that." Po replied, remembering back to what The Soothsayer had said. "Well to be totally honest I'm not sure, exactly." he replied. Suddenly a thought occurred to him.

"Why do you care?" Po asked out of curiosity.

"I don't care," she said rather quickly, "The choice is yours, Po. I do not care what you decide to do."

"But you just-" Po said, getting cut off by a glare from Tigress. He had the feeling that she cared whether or not he would go or stay. But considering the look in her eyes and the way she was speaking, Po decided to keep that thought to himself. Tigress signed softly, she gazed up at the stars before closing her ember eyes.

"Will you go?" Tigress asked, keeping her eyes closed, "Or will you stay?"

"Well," Po began, Tigress braced herself for the answer, "We all just got back from one adventure. I'm guessing we can all use some r&r." answered Po.

"And after that?" Tigress asked, looking at him with intense eyes.

"Well…maybe one day I might want to try and look for my people. I mean, just because no one's seen any other pandas doesn't mean they were all killed. But…" Po said trailing off. "Anyways, Tigress. We don't have to worry about what will happen, only what happens now. China's saved and everything's good. That's all that matters. You don't have to think about what could be or what will be, only what happens now." Po said smiling slightly as he took a step towards the tiger master.

"Huh, you sound like Oogway…" Tigress chuckled, smiling slightly as she finally relaxed as she sat down by the peace tree, leaning against it's trunk. Po smiled and sat down beside her and just in that same moment, some flower petals flew past them in the gentle breeze.

Tigress smiled. She sighed softly as she thought back to that horrific night in the factory. It doesn't matter anymore…Po was still alive, sitting right next to her and wasn't going to leave her…and _that_ was all that mattered now.

The two smiled at one another as they watched the petals fly by in the wind, that's when Tigress remembered about her little gift.

"Po, I have something I want to give you." Tigress said as she took his paw and placed something in the palm of his paw. When she had moved her paw away so he could see it. Po was surprised to see what was in his hand.

"Whoa, I'm looking at a miniature me." Po chuckled, smiling as he gazed at the little action figure of him in his hands, admiring the craftsmanship of the wooden figure of himself. He suddenly remembered the paint on Tigress's sleeves.

"You made this?" he asked in disbelief.

"The collection isn't complete without the Dragon Warrior and we'd be nothing without you, Po." Tigress smiled as she gazed thoughtfully at the Po figurine she had crave and painted, which had taken her the whole afternoon to make.

Po stared at her for a moment, then back to the figurine, seeming to be lost for words. Suddenly before Tigress knew it her feet were off the ground as the panda pulled her into a warm bear hug.

"Thank you, Tigress. This means a lot." Po said, not letting her go from the hug. His voice sounding as if he now truly believe Tigress had finally accepted him. Tigress turned her head slightly to see Po and smiled softly.

"Your welcome, Po." Tigress said softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, just as she had when she had first hugged him. Only difference this time and the time Po had hugged her at the docks, she was hugging him back.

She could get used to this,Tigress thought as she buried her face into Po's neck, feeling his warm fur against her face. After so long she finally felt at peace and amends with the panda.

'_Finally…' _She thought as she closed her eyes, hoping that the warm feeling she now felt in her heart would never fade away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Oh my gods…I finally finished this chapter! Well than again it was a longer chapter XD It probably would have been done sooner but I got into a transformers mood so I had to get over that along with the fact that I wrote several parts of the chapter in both my iTouch and my sister's notes ^^; Also! I actually finished it yesterday and it would have been uploaded but fanfiction was being such a pain I felt like crying T.T Well! At least it's finally up! XD Sorry I couldn't think of a better ending ^_^; oh well XD

Hope you like it! Fav and review please! ^_^ In the next chapter my OC, Kaixin-Ling (means happy spirit, cuz that's what she is XD) along with Mei Ling are coming to visit some old friends XD (Kaixin is coming to visit Tigress, she's an old friend from the orphanage :3 and Mei Ling is there to visit her old friend Crane ^_^) So yeah XD, Kauxin is like a wanderer, exploring the world so when she goes and visit Tigress she introduces a bunch of things she got from her travels to the gang...the first thing that came to mind with that idea is coffee *bursts out laughing imagining Mantis drink coffee* I'm gonna have so much fun with this XD lol then in the mist of the chaos Shifu comes to give them grave news XD

And again the whole idea of Tigress making the Po action figure for Po to complete the collect belongs all to Classic Cowboy. ^_^ (btw he's writing an awesome Tigress/Po sage fanfic thing so check it out!)

_(TITI WAS HERE! aka Ray's sis aka Steelblastbee ;D btw Titi's just a nickname ;p PEACE! *plays an air guitar*btw this was edited by meh *runs off to write mah own KFP fanfic* DAMN THESE DISTRACTIONS!) _Me: *Can't seem to figure out how to type an otl face* Well that was my crazy sister/editor that helped me finish this chapter she's a little crazy ^_^; _(YES I AM! In a good way ;3) _Me:*anime fall*


	5. Wanna play a game?

**A/N: **Alright! For Heart on Fire I plan to start to write parts in Po's point of view, starting now! Well not RIGHT now but soon! Soon! Lol (I may write in the others too POV, like Shifu and stuff :3) Anywhoo! I wanna do it to try get a different feel/view for the Fanfic and not just have it in Tigress point of view :3

Besides…it's fun to write as Po XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Thread of Hope <strong>

The Thread of hope or the infinite bridge as some call it since it's series of rope bridges with a thousand mile rope length.

It was the only access to The Valley of Peace from the outside world.

Many didn't cross it for fear of falling since it was a seven hundred year old passage.

'_Only the strong or those pure of heart had the courage to go through bridge to travel to The Valley of Peace.' _a lone traveler thought as she ran through the bridge.

'_Luckily I'm a little bit of both.'_ The traveler smirked, running swiftly through the series of rope bridges, making sure her rain hat did not get blown off in the wind as she made her journey to the other side.

To the other side and her destination, the Valley of Peace of course. Though more in particular the Jade Palace, where an old friend resides.

* * *

><p><strong>Training Room<strong>

It had been about a week or so since the Kung Fu warriors had returned from Gongmen city. Things in the Jade Palace had gotten back to their usual routine fairly quickly.

…Much to Po's disappointment that is.

Training with the Furious Five as well as Master Shifu quickly became part of his routine once again almost immediately after they had returned (pretty much after he went to go visit his dad) which part of him thought was a little unfair.

'_What can you do?'_ Po thought, shrugging mentally as he trained with the Adversary. A.k.a the bandit punching bag used to train children and/or used to prompt the door open when it's hot.

Meanwhile the five trained on the obstacle course, each training with the same challenge Po had seen them do on his first day of training.

Anyway, seriously. Po wished that the Kung Fu Masters would lighten up for once and have some more time for R &R **(A/N: R&R = rest and relaxation) **.

Sadly that wasn't the case…

They had just saved China and they can't even celebrate it? Then again Po could easily some up with something the guys counter with.

'_We celebrated in Gongmen, now it's time to be serious and train until we are called again to save China.' _Po imitated in his mind, though he mostly could only see Tigress say that for some reason.

'_Yippy' _Po thought sarcastically. He's been the only one to manage to get everyone to have some fun since he'd got there it would seem.

Tigress was right, they'd be nothing without him!

'_Hmmm…Tigress…' _Po thought as he stopped taking punches at the Adversary. Thinking about her reminded him of the talk they just had the week before.

**Momentary flashback**

* * *

><p>"<em>Why do you care?" <em>he asked mostly out of curiosity

"_I don't!" _she replied rather quickly. "_The choice is yours ,Po…I do not care what you decide to do."_

"_But you just-" _he started before being quickly cut off by a menacing glare.

"_Will you go? Or will you stay?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>We'd be nothing without you, Po…" <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Back to Reality <strong>

Po shook his head to get out of thoughts. Why was he thinking of Tigress so much? And what she said to him? He wasn't sure exactly himself, he wasn't going anywhere so why did Tigress worry about it too much then? Sadly, Po didn't have the answer to that.

'_Maybe it's because she cares?' _Po thought for a moment before taking a punch at the Adversary.

'_Pffft! No it couldn't be! She said it herself!' _Po countered as he took another punch but paused for a moment.

'_Then again she did answer me really quickly so she could've been lying about that…' _Po countered again before getting hit by the Adversary, which knocked him to the ground.

'_Great look what you've done now, stupid!' _he thought as he scolded himself.

"You alright?" Po heard a voice from above, which got him out of the mental argument he was having with himself. Po quickly gazed up at the owner of the voice only to be met with Viper's aqua blue eyes as she gazed down at him slightly concerned.

"Oh yeah! Sure, I'm fine!" Po replied as he quickly got up as he turned towards the apple green snake.

"Oh alright, you just sorta seemed distracted for a moment." replied Viper as she gazed up at her black and white friend.

"It's nothing, just forgot the rebound! Heheh." Po chuckled nervously, trying not to give anything away.

Lucky for him the apple green snake seemed to catch on he didn't want to talk about it and left it was that. "Alright, if you say so, brother." Viper replied, smiling slightly as she returned to training.

Po watched as the apple green snake returned to her part of the obstacle course, which he could say was his least favorite part of the course…

'_Freaking fiery pit of doom…' _Po shuddered, remembering the third degree burns well.

He glanced over at Tigress, who had just broken one of the swinging claws, shattering the wood into pieces towards the door.

Po, half excepting some unfortunate soul to walk through the door at that very same moment and get hit by a flying chunk of wood.

Unfortunately in the history of forever he had been the only unfortunate soul to be hit by a piece of flying debris caused by Tigress. Starting back on the first day he came to the Jade palace…

Po had a strong feeling that back then it hadn't been an accident, oh well best not dwell on the past. He thought shrugging mentally, not really caring whether or not it had been an accident before going back to train with the Adversary.

* * *

><p><strong>The Dragon Grotto<strong>

Shifu stood balanced on Master Oogway's staff before the golden dragon statue built within the cave wall. As stood their in complete silence, trying to clear his mind to meditate…

Which he of course had been failing miserably at for the past hour or so…

Shifu sighed softly as he jumped off of Master Oogway's staff, landing silently on the ground before gazing up at the great golden dragon.

At times like this he wished he still had his late Master around to give him guidance.

Sadly that wasn't an option it would seem…

Frustration quickly washed over the red panda as he began to pace back and forth, trying to organize his thoughts.

And once again in his life he just couldn't seem to be able to find peace!

'But how…?' Shifu thought.

China is safe and they were still alive and well. Po had defeated Shen in their recent battle, all should be well. They were at peace and yet the red panda could not seem to shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

What made matters worse he couldn't tell how bad it was going to be… but as fate always had it, it could probably be close to catastrophic.

Gazing up at the dragon carved onto the roof of the cave, wondering what was giving him this feeling of dread…

Though before Master Shifu could ponder on about his feeling a dread a noise had came from behind, several flaps before a crash.

"Zeng" Shifu addressed as he turned to see the messenger bird who was picking up two scroll he had dropped before getting up.

"Master," Zeng bowed respectfully as he handed Shifu the first scroll.

He had gotten a message.

* * *

><p><strong>Courtyard<strong>

Tigress sighed softly as she and the others started to head out to the Barracks for dinner. Tigress sighed softly as she closed the door of the training room behind her, remembering that during training she had noticed Po take a few glances at her.

'_More like a few dozen…' _Tigress thought as she started to walk, gazing up at the panda who was ahead of her, talking to the males of the group. As much as she hated to admit it she too had been stealing a few glances at him when he wasn't looking.

She wasn't sure why exactly, it's not like it was completely necessary or anything.

"Hey, Tigress you alright?" Viper asked as she slithered up her best friend as they walked down the short steps and headed towards the kitchen.

Great…someone else had noticed…of course.

Tigress looked down at her apple green friend, gazing down at her mildly concerned aqua eyes. Much like how she noticed her when she had been talking to Po earlier.

'_Weird…' _Tigress thought, thinking if it would be wise to answer before sighing softly.

Giving up she was about to replied to her friend…

_***Crack, Bang* (whatever the noise it is for the door being slammed open)**_

That is, before the large red doors wooden doors of the front gates decided to fly open as they all stopped dead in their tracks to see who was at the door.

What their eyes met with was the silhouette standing at the doorway. It was a little hard to see who the person was considering the light was fading and the person was on the other side of the courtyard. Though as far as they could tell the person was a silhouette was dressed in travelers garments of a hat and cloak.

Tigress could see that the person was indeed a feline, some sort of spotted cat.

Though the only way one could tell it was a feline, since most of it's slender body was covered was it's spotted tail that twitched slightly back and forth, just visible in the light.

The feline's face was masked beneath a simple rain hat, casting shadow over her face, though through the darkness you could still very well see her eyes.

The six warriors remained

Though what was odd between this stranger stare down, Tigress thought was that the feline had the strangest eye color for felines in general.

'_Those eyes…'_ Tigress thought as she gazed at them with slight familiarity.

Most felines such as Tigers, mountain cats, lions, etc had eye colors within the range of browns, gold, reds and amber. This feline was different, considering her eyes were neither but a beautiful emerald green. It only took a moment for Tigress to realize they were the same as emerald green as Po's.

Though that was not the reason why the feline's eyes seemed familiar.

There were a few more moments of silence until someone finally spoke up. That someone was the same person as usually who always spoke to get out of silent awkward moments

"Uh…That was an awesome entrance and all but y'know, the door was open." Po chuckled nervously, breaking the silent with a wisecrack.

To everyone's surprise the feline started to laugh lightly, her voice soft and gently but also a bit playful and childish.

'_That voice…it couldn't be…'_ Tigress thought as her amber eyes widened with realization which no one but the spotted cat seemed to notice.

"Huh, the rumors were right, the dragon warrior _does _have a sense of humor…" The feline chuckled before shifting her gaze across the group.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Po asked since it seemed like Tigress, being the leader and all, wasn't going to ask so he had to step up for this once. For one reason or another it seemed like Tigress was waiting for something…

"Came to visit. Came for a challenge…" The feline replied simply as she began to circle them before raising her paw towards Tigress, motioning her to step forth.

To everyone's surprise Tigress stepped towards the spotted cat without a word, a hidden smirk form on her lips.

"Tigress!" said Po, surprised to see her take a step forward.

"What are you doing?" added Monkey, finishing Po's sentence, just as confused as everyone else.

Tigress didn't answer, feeling five uncertain looks come from her comrades. Which she ignored easily as she began to circle the feline as the feline did the same.

"Tigress do you know her?" Viper asked which Tigress replied with raising her paw up to silence her.

"Uh Tigress? Is this a good idea?" Crane added but was also ignored before the spotted feline finally spoke.

"Do you wanna play a game? I hear no one ever wants to play with you." The spotted feline started, surprising the five other warriors but not Tigress. Her words only brought up old memories…The memories of Bao Gu Orphanage…

"Do you really want to play with me?" Tigress asked as she turned away from the feline, though avoided looking at her fellow warriors.

"Alright! What is going on?" Mantis exclaimed feeling like he was missing something very important as he and the others watched the two cats.

"Beats me…" replied Monkey who just continued to watch.

"Sure, why not? Lets play." the feline traveler said before suddenly throwing a few small objects in Tigress direction.

"Tigress! Look out!" Po yelled, assuming what the feline had thrown was a weapon.

Tigress didn't even move a muscle as she heard Po cry out to her, instead a visible smirk formed on her lips. Suddenly moments before the objects were about to hit her Tigress quickly spun around, catching the small objects and throwing them down on the ground.

Po and the others stood there, jaws dropped when they quickly realized that the objects Tigress had thrown to the ground were not weapons but five yellow dominos neatly a lined up in a row.

"Huh?" was the first thing that came out of Po's mouth which caused Tigress to smile softly.

"You didn't break them this time…You've improved _Lihua_…" _**(A/N: Lihua means beautiful and flourishing)**_

The spotted cat said as she herself placed five yellow onto the ground before her be before getting into a Kung Fu stance.

"Now we can play."

"I am ready." Tigress said smirking slightly as got into her Kung Fu stance, the same way she had when she had challenged Po on the boat back during their previous mission. The traveler simply smirked under her rain hat before throwing several more dominos in Tigress direction. Those of which Tigress easily caught and gracefully placing them on the ground.

And the game had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well that was Kaixin in the beginning and now she and Tigress are play a friendly game of dominos but the guys don't know that yet. They're all just lost and confused and already had given up asking Tigress what was going on lol XD So now their just watching :3 lol btw keep in mind Kaixin's and Tigress conversation it's of importance ;p

Woooow you guys have NO IDEA how long it took me to come up with Tigress's childhood name, Lihua XP I think that's sorta the reason why it took me so long to update ^^; that and the internet needed to be paid for XP Sorry ^^;

Btw just for my amusement here's the list of name's a smashed together while trying to come up with Tigress name :3

Names:

Lihua- Beautiful and flourishing (chose this as Tigress name)

Mei Ni- Beauty/little girl (beauty mixed with little girl)

Shan Lin- Precious/beautiful jade (precious mixed with beautiful jade)

Kewang Ai- Longing for love (I like this one just wished it was written differently or something T^T)

Keai hua- Lovely blossom (I like this one X3)

Reai- love (another way to write down 'love')

Mei Yu- precious jade (^_^)

And that's all I came up with and ended up choosing 'Lihua' mostly cuz it sounds nice and reminds me of Tigress while she's training with Shifu to play dominos :3 she's flourishing X3

Hmmm I might keep these names for something to use for later or something. If not you guys can use them I guess if you want, it's hard to come up with Chinese names :p Anywhoo! If you wanna use them just ask ;3


	6. Old friends and Those little moments

**A/N: **S'up mah readers XD Hope you like the fanfic so far ^_^ so just as a heads up I wanted to remind you guys to keep in mind Tigress and Kaixin's (the traveler person) conversation earlier before they started to play :3 Enjoy ^_^ Btw in this chapter I'm writing a few character's POV at once so yeah :3

Also! Today ish me and my sis's SteelblastBee's Birthday and cuz I'm feeling in a good mood this is my gift to all! hahah

Enjoy! I'll see when I can update again ;3

* * *

><p>…And the game had begun.<p>

The five warriors watched carefully as the two felines moved back and forth, placing dominos on the ground with swift graceful movements.

"Anyone got any idea that their doing?" Mantis asked as they watched, all of them forgetting they were suppose to be eating lunch. Even Po had forgotten (OHMYGOD! Someone! Take him to a doctor!)

"Ohmygosh!Ican'tbelieveit!" Po exclaimed excitedly, seeming to be the only one who knew what was going on in a sense.

"Please do tell." asked Viper, really wanting to know what was happening.

"Someone is playing the game of discipline with Master Tigress!" Po answered as if it were the awesomeness thing in the world which sorta caused the for warriors to do an anime fall.

"We know that! We're just trying to figure out why and with who?" they all snapped at Po who shrunk down a little before quickly shrugged it off, causing Tigress to smile slightly as she played. Meanwhile she and the traveler continued to place down several yellow dominos.

"Do they know each other?" she heard Monkey ask the group.

'_What do you think?' _Tigress thought blankly.

"Looks that way to me." answered Mantis as they watched the friendly game of dominos. All a while Po was smiling like an idiot, gapping in awe at the grace and speed of the two cats.

Meanwhile several minutes past before the game was finally complete. Tigress stood within the Yin symbol while the traveler stood on the outside, gazing down at their work thoughtfully.

The spotted feline waved a paw towards Tigress, inviting her to do the honors.

Tigress smiled as she knelt down and gently knocked a single domino within circle. As the dominos fell they all noticed that their seemed to be some sort of illusion being created on each side of the Yin and Yang symbol. Though none of them knew what it was until the last domino fell into place.

"Whoa! That is severely AAAWWWEEEESSSOOMMMEEE!" exclaimed Po as he gazed down at the fallen dominos, seeing a shiny illusion of a mighty golden dragon on the Yang side and a silver ferocious tiger on the Yin side.

The traveler eyes brighten suddenly at seeing their work. She had an expression in her eyes that read 'Hey! It work!' as she smiled brightly before turning to Tigress who was standing up, but remained in the circle.

"Your training as improved Lihua" the spotted cat commented as they both bowed to one another.

"It's good to see you again, Kaixin." Tigress smiled before she was tackled by the now named spotted cat and received a warm hug. Tigress simply stood there for a moment, noticing Kaixin had completely forgotten about the dominos and now they were scattered on the ground.

Tigress laughed softly before returning the hug to the feline which completely shocked the others. Mainly Po as far as Tigress could tell as she stole a quick glance at him before she pulled away from the feline.

"Now take off that rain hat, I hardly recognized you. I guarantee the others didn't either." Tigress chuckled softly as she took the rain hat off her spotted friend. When Tigress had taken off the hat she had revealed a marbled cat with familiar emerald eyes as the others of the furious five gazed at her in shock.

"Hey guys." Kaixin said warmly as she rose her hand in greeting to the foursome. Her eyes seeming to glitter in the sunlight, giving her a free spirited sort of appeal.

"Kaixin?" The four of the furious five said in sync, recognizing the marbled cat almost instantly.

"Oh my gods! We haven't seen you in years! We've missed you!" Viper said as the foursome circled the marbled cat.

"How you been?" asked Mantis.

"Why haven't come to visited?" added Monkey.

"It's great to see you again!" said Crane.

The marbled cat only smiled warmly before embracing the four in a welcoming hug. "Awwww I missed you guys too!" Kaixin said as she purred softly.

All a while Po just stood there lost and confused before turning to Tigress.

"Who's your friend?" Po asked curiously as he turned to Tigress, seeming to hate everyone knew her but him.

Tigress smiled softly, the panda hates to be left out so she decided to introduce them.

"This is Kaixin Ling." Tigress started before the feline in question released the foursome from their hug and going to meet Po.

"Kaixin this is Po, and you already know he's the Dragon Warrior." Tigress finished as the panda and marbled cat greeted one another.

"It's an honor to meet you, Po." Kaixin said as she bowed slightly at Po, smiling warmly. Po quickly bowed to the feline in turn as he greeted her.

"Nice to meet you too, though it was kinda weird how everyone knew you but me and when you mad that big entrance and all" Po chuckled, smiling his trade mark smile.

Kaixin smiled in response with a look in her eyes saying, 'I'm going to like this guy!'.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Po asked as he turned to the group.

"She was my first friend when I was in the orphanage before Shifu taught me how to play dominos." Tigress explained.

"I was adopted by a traveler so I couldn't come visit often until Shifu adopted Tigress and I would visit when we were in town." Kaixin beamed as she began to pick up her dominos while the furious five and Po helped.

"Speaking of which! Where's that little red panda?" Kaixin asked curiously.

"We'll take you to see him." Crane offered.

"Great! By the way, I brought a new friend with me I'm sure who would love to see him too! I'm sure you know her well Crane." Kaixin teased, getting confused glances from the six warriors.

"What are you-?" Mantis started before being cut off when Crane let out a surprise yelp as someone tackled him from behind.

"Boo." I familiar voice chuckled softly as she wrapped Crane into a warm embrace.

"Here she is!" Kaixin smiled warmly as Crane recognized his 'Attacker'.

"Mei Ling?" Crane said surprised, dropping the dominos he had already picked up, surprised to see this best friend from Kung Fu school here. Crane then quickly gave the mountain cat a hug but not before stealing a glance at Viper who was just as surprised to see Mei Ling as everyone else.

"It's good to see you again, Crane." Mei Ling chuckled before letting go of her friend and turning to the group.

"What are you going here?" Crane asked as he looked at his friend.

"Came by for a visit, same as Kaixin." Mei Ling replied, turning to the marbled cat and the rest of the group,

"Since when did you know Mei Ling?" Tigress asked confused as she gazed down at Kaixin who was busily putting her dominos back into a case.

"Oh! We met on the stairs leading to the palace." Kaixin replied warmly as she gazed up at her friends.

"Whoa, so you became friends on the way up here?" Po asked amazed.

"Pretty much." chuckled Mei Ling as she helped Crane pick up the dominos he had dropped.

"She has that effect on people." Tigress smiled softly before she gazing up at the palace behind them, remembering something.

"Well since your both here, I'm sure Shifu will be glad to see you both." Tigress smiled. "So lets head up after picking up these dominos." Tigress suggested before receiving seven nods in agreement before they all started to pick up the dominos.

As they picked up she thought back, wondering how Master Shifu would react to see the two Kung Fu Warriors again after so long. While she was thinking Tigress wasn't really paying much attention to what she was going…

That is until she and Po had suddenly picked up a single domino at the same them.

Then it was like a Déjà vu moment.

'_Oh gods…' _Tigress thought, thinking back to that day at the Pool of Sacred Tears. Suddenly her grip tightened on domino as she glared at the poor panda.

Po quickly remembered that day, getting the message to let go at the sight of her death glare. Once he had let go he quickly moved away to help pick up some extra dominos that Monkey and Mantis were picking.

'_Stupid rock…' _Tigress thought as got lost in her thoughts as she brought the dominos she had to Kaixin. Completely unaware that she had been watching the whole scene.

Kaixin only smirked mischievously at the master who didn't seem to notice.

The scene had caused Kaixin to blink back in surprise when she had noticed the glances the two were sharing almost as if they had shared a moment like this before.

And from where Kaixin could tell, Tigress had cracked the domino slightly with her strength.

"What?" Tigress asked a little frustrated finally noticing her smirk.

"Oh nothing Lihua!" Kaixin Ling chuckled as she put away her box of dominos, giving the tiger master a look that read. 'I saw that!' as she looked over to Po before gazing back at her.

Tigress gave her a death glare which only caused her smirk to become even more mischievous as she gave her a look that read. 'This isn't over! Mwahahahah!' and yes, evil laugh included.

"Well! Looks like were done here." said Mantis as he hoped up onto Monkey's shoulder.

"Lets go." Tigress said, though still she felt uncertain with the smirk/look Kaixin had given her after she had seen her with Po.

Meanwhile back with Kaixin…

'_She's hiding something…won't be for long!'_ Kaixin smirked slightly, chuckling inwardly, thinking of ways to get the information she needed before they all began to head up to the palace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Alright! Chapter 6 complete! Though it's a little shorter then what I usually write but oh well :p Next chapter's coming up and that's where things start to get fun (I hope lol XD)

Btw if you guys are wondering what happened at the pool of sacred tears me and my sis are writing a little mult-shot or whatever to explain all that lol XD we'll see when we can post it ;3

Please comment and review if you like it! ^_^


End file.
